scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Hanazuki and Company
Rat Terrier Fan's Animal/Human Style Spoof Of “Oliver and Company”. Coming to YouTube on May 24 2020 Cast * Oliver - Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full Of Treasures) *Dodger - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Tito - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Francis - Peter Pan *Einstein - Aladdin *Rita - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Fagin - Pips (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Sykes - Scar (The Lion King) *Roscoe and Desoto - Gaston and Lefou (Beauty and the Beast) *Jenny - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Winston - Jesse (Full House) *Georgette - Ruby (The Land Before Time) *Old Louie - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) *Kittens - Various Kids *Two Singing Female Dogs - Pepper Mintz and Lavender Laviolette (Rainbow Rangers) *Lady in Car - Ali (The Land Before Time) * Guy With Radio - Jackson (Fuller House) * Female Dog On Leash - ??? * Singing Dogs - Various Gumby Characters * Singing Rats - Various Cats * Little Boy With Mother - Max (Fuller House) * Man With Umbrella - ??? * Female Dog Dodger Was Flirting With - Burdette (It’s a Big Big World) * Two Female Dogs in Limo - ??? Scenes Hanazuki and Company Part 1 - Once Upon a Time in New York City Hanazuki and Company Part 2 - Hanazuki Meets Petrie Hanazuki and Company Part 3 - Why Should I Worry? Hanazuki and Company Part 4 - Petrie‘s Gang Hanazuki and Company Part 5 - Scar (includIng Gaston and Lefou) Hanazuki and Company Part 6 - Gaston and Lefou Leave/Bedtime Story Hanazuki and Company Part 7 - Streets Of Gold/Judy Hopps and Jesse Hanazuki and Company Part 8 - In The Car Hanazuki and Company Part 9 - Perfect Isn’t Easy Hanazuki and Company Part 10 - In The Kitchen/Ruby Meets Hanazuki Hanazuki and Company Part 11 - Petrie Has A Plan/Good Company Hanazuki and Company Part 12 - Rescuing Hanazuki Hanazuki and Company Part 13 - Sad Moments/Pips Has A Idea Hanazuki and Company Part 14 - Where Is Hanazuki/Pips Last Chance Hanazuki and Company Part 15 - Judy Hopps Meets Pips/Scar Took Her Away Hanazuki and Company Part 16 - Rescuing Judy Hopps Hanazuki and Company Part 17 - Subway Chase Hanazuki and Company Part 18 - Judy’s Birthday/Ruby and Puffin Hanazuki and Company Part 19 - Farewell Hanazuki/Why Should I Worry (Reprise) Hanazuki and Company Part 20 - End Credits Gallery Trivia * Oliver and Company was re-released in theathers in 1996, the same year Toy Story, and The Aristocats were released on home video. * This was Pips’s debut in Norah’s movie-spoofs. * Oliver and Company, The Aristocats, Cinderella, The Black Cauldron, Dumbo, 101 Dalmatians, Lady and the Tramp, and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs were all released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. * This spoof is dedicated to Robert Loggia (1930-2015), Dom DeLuise (1933-2009), and Roscoe Lee Browne (1922-2007). * This spoof was in a Happy 30th Anniversary of Disney's 27th Animated Motion Picture. * Ruby Is Georgette * Petrie ,Puffin, and Tito Were Voiced By ??? In The Norwegian Dub Category:Rat Terrier Fan 2004 Category:Oliver and company Movies-spoof Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs Category:Oliver and company Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Cast Video List